


Three Goa'ulds and an omega

by fruitinized



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alpha Apophis, Alpha Jack, Alpha Samantha Carter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Teal'c, Breeding, F/M, Goa'uld, M/M, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Omega Daniel, Omega Daniel Jackson, Slave Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitinized/pseuds/fruitinized
Summary: Daniel Jackson is an omega, his work as a scholar discredited by his theories on pyramids when he is recruited to decipher an ancient riddle. Upon solving it, he discovers that Omegas are used for a dark purpose on other worlds.





	1. Discovery

First of all, comments are enabled and I am writing this as I wind down from doing homework last minute. This is an idea that just kinda popped in my head- there is not enough Omega Daniel out there fam. This is a free write I will continue one day.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daniel Jackson found himself lecturing to an empty hall. Again. That's when she came. That's the exact moment it all began.   
It was intense, being the only omega in a sea of alpha pheromones. The underground base seemed to be saturated with the scent of Alpha musk, the smell assaulting him as he worked on the hieroglyphs given to him. 

The journey to Abydos is a decision that would change his life forever. Here he met the people of Abydos, including the beautiful alpha Sha're. She had shown him the cave drawings, piqued his curiosity. No, Daniel could not blame anyone but himself for what would come next. The troops of Apophis had taken several prisoner, including Daniel and Jack O'neil. Being an omega, he was quickly and efficiently sorted and separated from his companions. 

He found himself in a room full of young pregnant omegas after being stripped and dressed into a delicate silken outfit. They spoke the same language as his Goa'uld captors did. Daniel paced back and forth, scared of meeting the same fate as the other omegas. The room had several beta attendants and 3 guards were at every exit, there was no escape. A beta met his pace and firmly rubbed his neck while shushing him. Daniel batted at the intruding hand, backing away from the stranger. He matched every step the stranger took in his direction with a step of his own retreat. This dance was interrupted by a thick muscled arms grabbing him from behind, rubbing his neck as a lullaby was sung into Daniel's ear. The beta guided him to a pile of lavish pillows, leaving no option but to cuddle.

"No." Daniel growled as he thrashed in the beta's grip, unable to escape. The beta's response was to firmly grip his mating gland and straddle Daniel's hips, causing him to submit on instinct. The message was clear: Harem Omegas were not supposed to fight.   
After the tension between Daniel and the beta had cleared, he pointed to himself declaring his name. "Daniel." His beta repeated his name, before pointing to himself. "Hap'tec."

When his captors had given him lunch, it was an extravagant meal fit for a king. Daniel couldn't eat, not with his impending fate as a harem omega looming over him. Sweet raspberry tea was forced upon him and he couldn't resist the beta's command to dine. After that first meal, Hap'tec led Daniel down three corridors, despite the Omega's best efforts to fight. He was taken to a room that resembled a saltan's den, full of every fine fabric possible. Sheer curtains surrounded the largest bed Daniel had ever seen. Hap'tec pushed him right into the middle of said bed and two Goa'uld had been waiting for him inside the nest of silk and cashmere. Apophis and his wife, to be exact.   
The Goa'uld took his virginity, leaving Daniel a naked mess at the end of it all. The two alphas had used him, knotted him, scentmarked him and sated all of those things that Daniel had desired from a lover. The snake aliens had left their hosts to meet in his womb, leaving daniel writhing in the pillows and sheets. His innocence was robbed from him and new life was already forming in his womb.

Time Skip

Daniel's abdomen was large and round. He feared for the people of Abydos and hated his Goa'uld captors for their enslavement. Constantly Daniel was under guard, escape from the pyramid impossible. He would try one escape attempt after another, only to be captured. Normally a kindly Jaffa by the name of Teal'c caught him, practiced at scooping up Daniel and returning him to harem at this point. Daniel understood and spoke the Goa'uld language at this point, and reveled in the alien knowledge he had gleamed. He knew that the children in his womb were not human. He could feel the eggs shifting in him, and he knew that he would deliver the eggs before dozens of Goa'uld infants hatched in him.

Omegas were a neccessity to the Goa'uld, as they would carry an egg as it formed. The omega would deliver fully formed eggs and they would be held in a tank full of nutrient rich water until they hatched. The Jaffa would carry the infant until it was ready to find a host, and the Goa'uld would temporarily leave a host in order to breed.

Still, O'neill and the other airmen he had come with would need him to activate the Stargate. He knew how to get home, to return to that musky old base in the mountain side. He only hoped that the airmen had escaped from their prison unlike Daniel on that fateful day so long ago.


	2. Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel puts the first part of his plan in place

Daniel had slipped away, but this time he had packed a picnic for him and Teal'c. Teal'c was first prime, surely he could take a break?   
Perhaps the beta wouldn't scoop him up immediately if he had an offering.  
"What are you doing escaping, again, Daniel Jackson."  
"Going on a picnic. I packed something for you too."  
Teal'c didn't even roll his eyes before he returned the omega to his quarters.  
Not fifteen minutes later, the lord Apophis had popped in for a visit to his favorite room. He greeted each omega with a nuzzle to the neck and a belly rub. Daniel. Hated. This.  
Every day, apophis would check on his omegas. Like usual, Daniel returned apophis's nuzzle with a nip to the nose and a growl. "Feisty as always, Daniel."  
"Get away from me, I don't care how many armies you have."  
As per the status quo, apophis merely picked up his rebellious omega and landed in a pile of pillows, starting a cuddle pile as the other omegas joined the two. Daniel couldn't fight in this situation, not when he risked hitting another of the omegas.  
He knew he walked a fine line thanks to his behavior. He was rebellious and disobedient, but not so much he warranted arrest. Extra betas to follow him everywhere so as to try to trap him in the harem room? Since his joining of the harem, the betas in attendance had tripled.   
"My lord apophis, as the bearer of your young, might I ask a favor?"  
"My most fiesty omega wishes a favor of me?" Apophis replied with another annoying neck nuzzle. "Are you so full of desire, you crave my knot?"  
"No my lord. Perhaps I could be allowed a chance outside, like persay a picnic?"  
"A picnic sounds grand. Why don't I take all of you to this-"  
Daniel cut him off with a kiss.  
"No, only the two of us. Three, Including our queen. But with all of the others there it would be distracting. All of the others have had at least one night by your side, all alone."  
Apophis claimed another hungry kiss. Daniel played along. All he needed was for apophis to let him near the gate and he could plant the gate code for O'neill. His stomach was mauled with the lord's lack of personal space and Daniel smirked, knowing his plan might work.


	3. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel makes the dropoff. O'neill enters the scene

Daniel had to put up with an entire day of compliance to convince both Apophis and his wife to go on an excursion. The Goa'uld was fond of pampering his omegas, and daniel was taking the utmost advantage of this. Note palmed away, he was ready. Gate address and all of the valuable intel he had gleamed. Even his own rossetta stone for the tongue of the Goa'uld and the Abydonions. 

Conveniently, he faked some morning sickness and dry heaved into the sand in front of the gate. He planted the note in the sand, right under the noses of the Goa'uld. Daniel allowed Apophis's alpha instincts to kick in and assist him through his "predicament."

The picnic was going as well as any event with these damned Goa'uld- the alphas were spoiling him rotten. He was in apophis's lap, eating a bite of strawberry when the first one hit. Pain flooded his system and he cried out. The eggs were ready to be delivered. 

The damn alpha wasn't even disgusted at his ruined clothes. He just lifted Daniel in one swoop and made his way back to the pyramid. Wearing that damn smile that Daniel wanted to tear off his face. 

Later, that same day

(Daniel is doing childbirthy things I don't want to write right now. It sucks, he tries to punch Apophis in the dick, etc.)

Jack O'neill had found Daniel's note. He read it once, and once more. There was no doubt this was Daniel. And no one gets left behind, no matter how nicely they write "Go home."   
O'neill had a mission to keep.   
He met the gaze of his men, and he knew that not only Daniel needed his aid, but all of Abydoes did.   
"Men, we have a rescue mission."


	4. birth and rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not really proud of this one, just trying to get this over with. Definitely need to edit.   
> Still, that swedish speech is being pushed until last minute.

Daniel held the rolled towel to his breast, cooing at it to nurse. After giving birth to several dozen eggs, his instincts were demanding a child to nurse. This was the Jaffas humoring him, his brain was ready to quit. He sipped hot tea from a bowl pressed to his lips. He had been terrified at the sight of the first egg, leading to an interesting fight in the birthing chambers. After his spout of "fiestiness" they had drugged him to the moon and back. Now, he cooed at the towel again, an imprint starting to form. 

A hand ran through his hair and he met the eyes of the bastard who did this to him. Towel held protectively to his chest, all he could manage was a little growl. Tears flowed freely down his cheek.

"You have pleased me, rest." The alpha praised before leaving him.

******************

Jack and his team were so close, only to be captured. Surprisingly, a jaffa guard helped them to escape, refusing to kill the innocent villagers also captured. Tiel'c was his name. 

Now, they ran blindly down the halls, only the jaffa as their guide. 

"I smell omegas! He's close!"

Yet, it seemed as soon as they ran into the chambers of a weakened Daniel, they were being paraded into a public execution. Daniel had been given a trip to the healers and now held the object of their demise. Abydidonians were gathered to observe, to see the results of attempts of freedom. 

Apophis was shocked to see his pet turn against him and fire. The omega threw the rod to O'neill, clutching his abdomen. In a blink the abydidonian children were firing weapons, an American soldier grabbed a still weak Daniel and ran. Tiel'c fought alongside the people of Abydoes. 

For Daniel, it felt like he had blinked and they were going through the gate. He was on earth. Rubbing his abdomen, he felt as though a reminder of Abydoes would always stay with him. He chose to focus on the celebration of the abydonion village, their joy at their new freedom. He'd focus on the happy times.


End file.
